The History of The Twinkle
by I Will Disappear
Summary: a brief telling of the history of one Albus Dumbledore's twinkle.


There was a twinkle in his eyes that had people wondering if he could read their minds or not. It made young students cry their souls out, it made many a man, confidant men, doubt themselves. It gave hope to many and faith to them as well. The twinkle comes with many a price however. It makes many doubt you and your ways, keeps people from you. But maybe that's why he uses the twinkle, to keep people away.

The twinkle was first born after his sister had died. His brother hated him and his lover turned on him. He had hoped that he was wrong about Gellert, but he wasn't, and Gellert became his love to the man he had to defeat. " For the greater good" was forever imprinted in his mind. The twinkle was made to distract opponents and lead other to believe that Grindelwald did not move him. That the rumors were wrong and even though he knew the young man, he had never been in a relationship that exceeded that. The twinkle was created to lie to others, it was created to lie to himself, it was created to be something that he could not possibly be; stable.

The twinkle later took the place of his regular facades of calm and collected, it changed into a good thing that no longer lied, he teaching by then. He saw potential. He went to the boy without the twinkle, he went seriously and he thought that he had done the right thing by that but he knew better later. The twinkle disappeared after that for a little bit of time, it stopped because of the boy, he thought that the boy would take the twinkle the wrong way and leave, stray from them more then he already did. He was right, if he had shown that face, that twinkle, he would have push tom away but only the older tom, if he had shown him the twinkle when he first appeared he may have been able to fix the damage of the orphanage.

Tom turned and the twinkle was lost for sometime, no one remembers for how long but it was lost. It made its return when he became headmaster. He became a constant to the students, some one to trust and rely on, someone to look up to. He became a household name, so did his twinkle. And the twinkle started to win hearts, to win families. The twinkle won him; he became the leader of the light, the one who would lead them to defeat lord Voldemort. The twinkle was again constant but it died when his best students died, when one of their best friends betrayed them, another was left out, and the last was placed in prison for the crimes of the first. It disappeared for a second time.

The twinkle emerged yet again from its depths when the young child of prophesy come to Hogwarts. The child was safe within the walls of the old school and castle. With twinkle in eye Albus was able to show the child that he was safe and understood. When he was faced with the facet that a teacher was with like among the dark ranks he was looking for the one, the one to come forward because of the twinkle, he knew with in the first month, Quirrell was watched by one of his spies. He was proud and his twinkle lit the halls as Harry won, when the camber was opened and a child was captured and amny more petrified he was slightly worried, but the twinkle told the students that he would solve all their problems, he placed his pride, strength, and his support, his reassurance that on fatal harm would come, that he would always save the day. When Sirius came back, the innocent friend put to prison's resentful and harmful walls.

The twinkle sparked as godfather and godson meet. They left for safety and he had one more follower. The twinkle shone the brightest when his students, two of them, one former, were safe and secure. Fourth year his twinkle disappeared when the child was called,, it wasn't fair and it was dangerous, but wide innocent eyes reassured him that he was not aware of putting his name in the cup. The twinkle was back for more; it cheered and showed off, it gave its child a proud pat on the back. The twinkle shined but dulled when a life less body was brought back. The twinkle disappeared when the ministry placed a warrant for him and he had to leave, when he had to leave his child alone, when he keep precious secrets in hopes of holding of pain, but only causing more pain and this time doubt and resentment in his child.

The twinkle was back as he went on adventures with his child of the light. He would not be there for long after all. The twinkle shined it's brightest light in all time, when he was with the child; he told him he was proud of him, that he was a true leader. He told his child that he thought he could. When the eldest of his two children came forward to do his part, it broke all of their hearts. The twinkle pleaded for them to see other wise, pleaded for him in his stead, the twinkle flashed once more, them died for the last time.

The spell flashed and splashed against the headmaster, Harry could only watch as Severus stood tall, his wand extended, the spell leave his lips, and the great sorrow in his eyes. The headmaster, Albus arched back, flittered and fell. It fell and fell and fell. There was great sorrow; the death eaters were chased through the hall and off the grounds. Severus turned back to respond to Harry whose cries and shouts were ignored at first.

" He trusted you!"

"Ignorant child"

They were gone, the students that gathered around the headmasters body cried and screamed in fear and disbelief. He could only make his way through them, some cried and clung together, others grabbed at him as he passed. His vision blurred as his tears started to spill down his pale cheeks. He didn't make a sound, he didn't scrunch his face or wipe at his eyes, and he just walked through them, pulling fingers and hands from himself when ever some one placed them on him.

McGonagall was crying at the center of the crowd right next to the headmasters still form. He sank to his knees and brushed down aAlbus' hair and robe and beard. He though of the man that he saw as great, as grandfatherly, and as a leader. He thought about the responsibilities that he now had, about the shoes he was going to have to fill. He raised his wand and placed his love into it, sent that magic in the air to vanish the skull and snake above their heads. He sat by the headmaster as he held his cold hand and lowered his arms just as the others around him began to lower theirs. He held on and thought about how much he was going to miss his role model, the man who keep so much from him, who told him almost nothing of what he need to hear, who showed him how proud he was of him, told him he made a great leader, great friend. He thought of the chats and tea, of lemon drops, and gargoyles and candy passwords. He thought about how he was going to miss having some one who understood him. He thought about how "For the greater good" was going to be, had been imprinted in him no matter how much it made him cringe or wince, he thought about the twinkle that had flashed and vanished in seconds, the twinkle that made him proud, made him happy, that reassured him, made him feel small, the twinkle that annoyed him, and how much he wished he could have that twinkle so that in the morning when all of the present events finally sank in, he could at least have something familiar to look forward to, to make him remember and let him push on. He thought back on the twinkle he could never have and how much he was truly going to miss. He saw how that twinkle died over and over again. How it flashed and went out. He had never seen it that bright before so whole. He took a deep breathe and cried and let his hurt, and betrayal seep away and he held his hand and let his pride and love spill out and cherished the time he spent and cherished the twinkle that made Albus alive in his mind.

The twinkle tried its hardest to be what people needed and it did, it brought people together, in a sad and gloom way but it brought them together, made them stronger, it created a common bond and lived in images, it made a unique image in their minds and memory. The twinkle thought back on it's life, it's sad and, finally, whole life, and smile as Albus' portrait laughed, he would sleep for now, sleep when the boy came around, it was time that he found his own twinkle, his own light.

" For the greater good."


End file.
